mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
'''Batman' is a fictional character, a comic book superhero that appears in the pages of DC Comics. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, he is arguably one of D.C.'s most popular character. Batman has gained a reputation for nearly superhuman resourcefulness and combat prowess. His counterpart in the crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe is Sub-Zero. About Batman Bruce Wayne was born in Gotham City to Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne. One night, after seeing a rousing adventure film, the Wayne family headed through a shortcut alleyway and was confronted by a street mugger named Joe Chill. When Thomas tried to stop the mugger from stealing his wife's pearl necklace, he shot both Thomas and his wife right in front of an 8-year old Bruce's eyes. Running away in fear of what he had done, the mugger was never brought to justice. On that very night, on the street stained with his parent's blood, young Bruce made a vow to rid Gotham of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He swore that what happened to him would never happen to anyone else again. Using his family's extensive wealth, he spent the next 10-12 years traveling the world, seeking out the best minds in martial arts, criminology, escapology, disguise, and the craft of detecting. He toned his body and mind to the peak of human perfection. Upon his return to Gotham, after an unsuccessful first night as a crime fighter, he sat in his father's study as a bat burst through the window. From his teachings, he remembered that criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot. Adopting the frightening image of the creature that had ominously come to him, he would strike terror into the hearts of those who committed evil in his domain. It was this symbol that brought about the birth of the Batman. ''MK vs. DC'' After Darkseid's apparent defeat, invaders from another dimension began appearing. Batman intervened and stopped a rampaging Flash from killing a defeated Kano. Bringing Flash to the Bat Cave, Batman tried to run some tests on the rage that consumed his teammate, but Flash suddenly disappeared and was replaced with the ninja spectre Scorpion. Thinking the Dark Knight was Sub-Zero in disguise, Scorpion attacked Batman and was defeated. When another power anomaly appeared in Gotham, Batman was forced to take Scorpion with him. Arriving in the city, he was then forced to fight his archnemesis, the Joker. Defeating Joker, Batman was surprised by the sudden appearance of Liu Kang. The rage in the monk made Batman appear as Shang Tsung and another fight ensued with Batman as the victor, but at the cost of Scorpion and Joker escaping. Via Green Lantern, Batman took Kang to the U.N. orbital station, where he discussed that Earth might be in for another invasion. Raiden, the god of thunder, suddenly appeared and demanded Kang's release. Batman refused without obtaining answers and defeated the god in a fight, but Raiden still got away with Kang. Returning to the Cave, Batman found Sub-Zero searching for Scorpion. Even with the rage powering him up, Batman was defeated by the Lin Kuei warrior. Batman then deduced that, through the magic of the two worlds merging, the other heroes and villains were gaining incredible strength. This was demonstrated when Joker defeated Batman in a fight. Subduing the maniac clown, Batman brought them both to the formed team of heroes and villians where they learned that a being named Dark Khan was causing the worlds to merge and everyone falling into the rage. Batman again fought Sub-Zero when the defenders of Earthrealm and the D.C. heroes fought in a final battle. It was Batman who calmed Superman when he too fell to the rage. Superman then teamed up with Raiden to defeat Dark Khan and separate the worlds. Shao Khan remained and was banished to the Phantom Zone. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears and operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor, Batman fights crime with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Despite being the only member of the Justice League without any super powers or supernatural items, Batman has time again proven himself to be just as equally formidable as any other super-powered adversary against the forces of evil. Batman's preparedness for just about every situation and predicament is legendary. He is proficient in a multitude of forms of martial arts, possesses incredible reaction skill and superb intellect and wit. Batman is never seen without his famous Utility Belt, which he equips to possess just about every item needed for any problem, primarily in fighting and investigation. His most recurring items range from Batarangs (bat-shaped bladed boomerangs), bat-bolas (used to apprehend and disable fleeing enemies), batcuffs and the Bat-Grappling Hook, which he uses to traverse Gotham when not in his vehicles. In addition, his batsuit appears to be resistant against many forms of hostile content (including certain magical attacks) and primarily functions as both his disguise and his method to strike fear into his opponents due to its dark and menacing appearance. Special Moves *'Batarang': Batman throws a batarang at his opponent. *'Dark Absorption': Batman holds his cape in front of him, absorbing any projectiles thrown at him. *'Smoke Escape': Batman throws down a smoke bomb and reappears from the top of the screen, landing on his opponent. *'Smoke Batarang': Batman throws a batarang down at the ground. This batarang explodes at or away from his opponent. *'Leaping Shadow Kick ': Batman jumps up and does a flying back kick at his opponent. *'Leg Take Down': Batman puts his legs around his opponent's legs and slams him back and forth. *'Sneaky Batarang': He throws a batarang that will hit his opponent in the back of the head. Heroic Brutalities *'Bat Swarm': Batman throws a batarang at his opponent, which emits sonic waves that summons a swarm of bats to attack the opponent. *'Grappling Hook ': Batman strikes the opponent and grabs them. He shoots his grappling hook up, and starts ascending. He then throws the opponent down, still holding onto them, and slamming them into the ground at full force. Ending *'MK vs DCU:' "Concerned that other worlds might once again invade Earth, Batman created an autonomous global security system to monitor any temporal breaches. His system, OMAC (Outerworld Monitor and Auto-Containment), is designed to detect and trap invaders from alternate universes. OMAC has already discovered a breach in Metropolis...." Trivia *The OMAC computer in his ending is a nod to the D.C. character OMAC, which has had several incarnations acoross the vast history of DC Comics. Category:Good Characters Category:DC Universe Category:MK vs. DCU Characters